


Defected

by JemNightwitch



Category: Amon Amarth (Band), Children of Bodom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemNightwitch/pseuds/JemNightwitch
Summary: This is a prequel to Immortal Against His Will. It explains how COB and Johan Hegg ended up in a desert cave.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Defected

We didn't know how much time went by while we were sitting in this cave into which the strong winds had forced us, waiting for the fucking sand storm to be over. None of us had any sense of time after what appeared like... hours? Days? Maybe a week? No, not so long, we hadn't survived that long without water. Being Scandinavians from Finland and Sweden, we absolutely were not made for the conditions of the Iraqi desert. Heat and drought took their toll. 

How we came there? Fucking good question. I guess, primarily it was our utter stupidity that brought us here. After a heavy brawl between us and some other guys, the judge had made us chose army or jail. A shitload of tears, ranting at each other, at the judge or the guys we had had the brawl with and tons of self pity and bitterness because we had to dissolve Children of Bodom, we had decided to join the army. Shortly after that, we were sent to Iraq. Our CO was quite an asshole and so, we came up with a plan to desert. On the way to the border, we defected. We stayed behind with our Jeep and waited for the other vehicles to get out of sight. And that was when the sand storm surprised us. It was fucking luck that we found that cave before the wind became too strong. And in that cave, we met those crazy Swedes, Johan Hegg and his wife. The couple was on sort of a spiritual journey. 

Johan and we knew each other from many festivals and we were all so fucking surprised to meet each other here. And now we sat there on the sandy rock floor, listening to the howling of the storm and hoping we could go to our Jeep and get some water. The hot winds whirled the sand in the air for what seemed miles. Every now and then, a gust of wind blew sand in our cave. We were drenched, we were covered in dust, particles of sand piercing and itching at the most uncomfortable spots. Roope, the oldest of us who felt somewhat responsible, left the cave to go to our Jeep which stood two or so meters away to get something to drink for us but never came back. So, feared the worst and were in kinda shock. Needless to say that now none dared to leave the cave anymore, neither to look for Roope nor to get water from the jeep or simply for a piss. We all were physically and mentally exhausted which was a good thing because that way nobody could either panic or do something stupid. Dully, we hung out and hoped the storm would let off its steam soon. I leaned against Janne and fell asleep at some point. When I woke up, the storm was over. Calmly and beautiful in a gloomy manner, the desert lay before our cave. Like there never had been a storm. OK, perhaps, the dunes had wandered. But apart from that, you could see nothing. Literally fucking nothing. 

“Where do you come from?” asked Britta curiously.

“We're musicians from Finland. Children of Bodom”, I answered, “or: we were Children of Bodom. Some judge made us choose army or jail”, we told what had happened. 

“Never thought I'd ever see you without a guitar”, rumbled Johan's deep voice. As if bitten by a fucking tarantula, I jumped on my feet and ran out of the cave. Wildly, I looked for the Jeep. I was near panicking when Henkka stepped out of the cave.

“Over there”, he said calmly and pointed with his finger on a certain spot. I followed his look and discovered our vehicle as well. 

“I'll come with you. You get your guitar and we the other stuff.- Janne! Jaska!”


End file.
